Sawyer and The Mask
by dec181985
Summary: Sawyer was just walking off the stage angry and ill-tempered when she tripped over something. Seeing it was the mask, she found out it wasn't just a prop and woke up in the morning wanting more. Her next challenge was trying to find out a way she could be like that forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day in Hollywood, everyone was having a good time.

Sawyer the cat was getting ready for her next show.

When she got on stage her boyfriend, Danny, was just warming up the crew.

By the time, Sawyer was on the stage, Danny wasn't following his lines.

"That's it! You're both fired!" the camera man told Danny and Sawyer.

Sawyer stomped off angry and ill-tempered as she went back to her dressing room.

On her way in she tripped over something and fell down knocking everything over.

"What's this?" she asked, picking it up.

Then, she thought she recognized it.

"This must be Cranston's mask! He must have dropped it while he was going away on vacation! I think I'll hang onto it for a while!" Sawyer said, smiling.

She noticed it was getting dark, she didn't see where she was going, the mask flew out of her hands and landed on her face.

Before, she could think to get it off, her body started spinning around in a mini tornado filled thunder, lightning and wind.

When the tornado stopped, we see a brand new Sawyer.

Sawyer's head and face down to the start of her neck was lime green in color, she had on sparkling red dress similar to Jessica Rabbit's and on her feet were sparkling red high-heels.

When Sawyer got to her dressing room, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"S-s-smokin'!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Soon after, she decided to have some fun while she could.

She zipped off to find a night club and decided to spend the night in a hotel after she got done at the night club.

When she woke up the next morning, she was back to normal.

Then, she walked over to the mask with a smile on her face.

"Last night must have happened! Next time, it will be forever, I'll make sure of it" she said, excitedly.

When Danny saw Sawyer, he decided to see if she was okay.

"We need to break up!" Sawyer told him.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Every time you do a show with me you end up getting us fired!" Sawyer said.

"Well, maybe we weren't meant for show business!" Danny said.

"No, you weren't I was and tonight I'm going to make people see it that way!" Sawyer said, heading back to her dressing room.

"Okay! Who needs you anyway!" Danny said, angrily.

"Hollywood, that's who!" Sawyer shot back.

She went back to her room and pulled out the mask.

"Well, looks like I better show Danny he's wrong!" Sawyer said, putting on the mask.

She spun around and Danny saw her put the mask on trying to get it off her but her body spun around to fast, he flew off and ended up all the way to Chinatown.

"That takes care of him! Now to find a way to be like this forever!" Sawyer said, excitedly as she was heading back to the stage.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we return to Sawyer, we see her making poses for pictures.

After that, she wanders around looking for a way to be the way she is forever.

While looking, she sees a fountain that people are throwing coins in.

Then, she pulls out a giant coin and throws it in the fountain causing the fountain to break and fall in a hole.

"Well, now that that's done lets see if it worked!" Sawyer said, tugging at the mask.

When the mask didn't come off, we see Sawyer with a big smile on her face.

"Ooh, somebody stop me!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Soon after, she zips off to have some fun.

When she sees her friend, T.W., getting mugged, she zips over to save him.

When the muggers see Sawyer, they start shooting at her.

Sawyer bends and twirls dodging every single bullet.

Then, she grabs the persons underwear.

"ATOMIC WEDGIE!" Sawyer said, out loud.

Before the crooks knew it, their underwear is yanked up over their heads.

"Thanks for saving me!" T.W. said.

"It's my job to save everyone in trouble!" Sawyer said.

"By the way, what should I call you?" T.W. asked, curiously.

"Call me whatever you want!" Sawyer said.

With that, she zipped off to save more people.

"I wonder where she came from!" T.W. said, happy to still be alive.

Sawyer stopped in the middle of a stage with spotlights.

"Howdy folks, I will be your entertainment for today!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

The crowd started cheering and clapping just watching her do her thing.

After that, she zipped of to find herself a new place to live.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we return to Sawyer, we find her still looking for a place.

While looking, she sees a great big mansion and walks in.

Since she was the star of a show, she had enough to pay for it.

"Now, this is the right place to rest!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Sawyer went out back to find a pool and a hot tub.

"Nice! Now what to wear!" Sawyer said, spinning into a different outfit.

When she stopped spinning, she was wearing a sparkling red bikini.

"Now to soak up some suds!" Sawyer said, heading for the hot tub.

When she got in the hot tub, she started to think about the first time she put on the mask.

Then, she climbed out and went to get something to eat.

When she came to a red lobster, she ordered some seafood.

After she got done eating, she decided to head out and have some fun.

"Time to show these people what I can really do!" Sawyer said, grinning.

After that, she found an arcade and played all the machines only to end up beating every single game.

When she walked out of the casino, she ran into Darla Dimple, who hated all animals.

"What are you looking at you freak!" Darla snapped.

"What did you call me?" Sawyer said, angrily.

"A freak! What are you going to do about it?" Darla asked, suspiciously.

"I'm glad you asked! This!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Just then, an anvil came falling out of the sky and landed on Darla.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Sawyer said.

She decided to go home to take a nap.

When she fell asleep, she dreamed up a plan to get what she wanted most in her whole life the ability to do whatever she wanted.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When we return to Sawyer, we see her singing on stage.

When she's done, she has 100 dollar bills raining all around her.

"Wow! I'm loving this green thing!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Then, she zipped off to have some more fun.

The more fun she had, the more she liked it.

"Ooh, somebody stop me!" Sawyer said, more excited than before.

But there was no one around to stop her.

"It's party time! P-A-R-T-Why? Because I gotta!" Sawyer said, as she zipped to find where the fun is.

Then, she ran into some old friends, who didn't recognize her because of her green face.

"Wow! You sure know how to party!" one of them said.

"Yeah! You rock!" another said.

Then, she decided it was time to get something to eat.

When she got to some weird restaurant, she decided to see what kind of food they had.

When she got done eating, she went to see if there was something else she had to do.

"Doesn't look like there's anything else to do! Maybe I should take another cat nap!" Sawyer said, yawning.

So, she went home, climbed into bed and fell asleep.

While asleep, she dreamed of what she would do the following day.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we return to Sawyer, we see her soaking in her hot tub.

"S-s-soakin'!" Sawyer says, excitedly.

Sawyer was having the time of her life.

"What more could a girl ask for?" Sawyer said, really enjoying herself.

Then, she got out of her hot tub and went to have a night on the town.

"This is the best way to have a good time!" Sawyer said, feeling the breeze rush by her as she ran.

She was zipping down the street until she got to a dance studio.

When she went in, everyone was looking at her suspiciously.

Then she started dancing and singing to herself as she danced the night away.

"S-s-smokin'!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Just then, she saw a big sign falling toward the citizens, who didn't even notice.

Sawyer spun around until she was dressed like Supergirl and went to save the people from the falling sign.

After she saved the people, Sawyer went back to the studio.

"Let's rock this joint!" Sawyer said, excitedly.

Sawyer didn't stop, until she noticed it getting dark.

"Looks like I have to call in for the night! It's been real and It's been fun, but when you gotta go, you gotta go!" Sawyer said, as she zipped out of the studio.

When Sawyer got home, she climbed in her bed and fell asleep.

While Sawyer slept, Darla Dimple and Max were plotting an evil scheme, so evil no one knew about it, but them.

Looks like Sawyer has got it in for herself, when she wakes up.

To be continued...


End file.
